


Isekaied to Equestria

by ChibiDashie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, Minor Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: One day, Germany wakes up in a rather unfamiliar place with no recollection of how he even got there in the first place. He doesn't like it, but soon comes to realize that he's in a world of sentient, colorful ponies, which makes him almost lose it...until he meets Fluttershy, the only thing keeping his sanity at bay. Befriending a cute little equine, Germany must figure out how to get back home with the power of unusual friendships and epic adventures.Inspired by those fics of bronies being transported to Equestria from early horse fandom years.
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rarity/Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 9





	1. H...how Did I Get Here?!

The sounds of birds chirped all around, yet he felt very sore and lifeless. He felt something soft all around him, but had no clue what it really was. Opening his eyes, he saw a clear blue sky with the clouds passing him by. Although, something did feel rather off though as he did see the streak of a rainbow passing by, soon fading into nothing. What kind of hallucination was this? He jerked up awake, seeing lush flora all around and not a single living, breathing thing around. He stood up and tried to see where in the world he ended up in.

"I cannot tell if this is a dream or not," he muttered to himself, "But there must be someone around to ask." He slowly had the energy to walk around while observing the sights all around him. This must be some kind of fantasy world; he never saw something like this before! From one corner, a group of animals were hudding against each other in fear of what this new friend is and wondered if they were going to get hurt by this mysterious thing that showed up out of nowhere.

"Show yourselves!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, "I am not afraid of you!"

"Oh! There you are!" A soft, gentle voice said from the distance, "Angel told me that a new friend showed up out of nowhere!" He tried to scope out where the soft voice came from, coming to a realization that a cute, yellow pegasus was approaching him with a feisty, white rabbit on their back. He was startled at the cute little pony, falling back on his knees.

"It's okay! I won't hurt you a single bit!"

"You can talk?!"

"Why, of course I can! We're ponies after all!"

"Is this Poland's wet dream?"

"I don't know who this 'Poland' is, but I must welcome you to my wildlife sanctuary!"

He looked absolutely shocked. "I...I am not an animal!"

"Oh dear...How about I take you to my house, and we can have some tea together! I can show you some of my friends, too! It's alright everyone, he won't hurt you a single bit!"

From the trees and shrubs, a whole bunch of animals came out of hiding to see this new mystery creature. He was freaked out a bit, seeing all of these cute critters that could kill him seemingly being nice to him! This was so weird to him that he fainted back on the soft, green grass.

"Oh dear! Are you okay?" The cute little pegasus exclaimed,

"J..ja, I'm okay. I have never seen something like this before."

"Oh! Are you perhaps from Canterlot? Manehattan?"

"I have never heard of such names before! Where in Gott's name am I at?!"

"Oh! You're in the land of Equestria!"

"Equestria..?"

"You can stay at my cottage, if that's okay with you. I have someone who I want to show you as well!"

"Alright, as long as I am not going insane."

The cute little pony began to guide him out of the sanctuary and back into...a pony-filled civilization?!

"Are...are those all horses?!" He exclaimed.

"Of course they are! Equestria is filled with unicorns, earth ponies, and pegasi!"

"Ja, this sounds like Poland's wet dream."

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy..."

She nodded. "And what's your name?"

"...Germany."

"Oh! What a very interesting name! It sounds almost like Germaney!"

"Is this a joke?"

"Oh no! There is a place called Germaney in Equestria!"

Germany sighed. "I need to lay down."

"Oh my. You're quite something, aren't you? I'll get you comfortable. After all, I do love visitors!"

Fluttershy guided Germany to her cottage, noticing that he, who is roughly six feet tall, would probably be like Gandalf entering Frodo's hobbit hole. Fluttershy then unlocked the door and welcomed him in, surprised at how homely her cottage is.

"Do make yourself comfortable, Germany. I have some warm tea for us, and soon our friend Discord will be joining us!" Fluttershy went in the kitchen to grab some things for herself and her guests, giving Germany time to observe his surroundings. Her cottage did remind him of his home somehow, but couldn't put his finger on what made it seem so homely. Fluttershy came out of the kitchen holding a tea set with her wings as Germany took a seat on a nice sofa.

"Do you prefer any sugar?" Fluttershy asked, "Milk? Honey?"

"Nein, I like it plain." Germany answered, "Danke."

"Oh, I had never heard of this tongue before! What is that language? Is it Dragontongue?" Fluttershy grew ever curious at Germany, wondering what in the world he spoke.

"It is the language of my people," Germany began as he took a sip of tea. "We call it Deutsch, but most people call it German."

"Oh! It must be a very lovely language! Also, this tea is one of my favorites, and even Discord goes out of his way to bring me so much of it!"

"D...Discord?"

"Oh, there's no need to worry, Germany! Discord is the nicest, sweetest, draconequus you'd ever meet! He is so soft, sweet, and quite the gentleman!"

"Yoohoo!" A voice called out, "Fluttershy~!"

Germany was highly startled at the voice, standing up off the sofa. "Show yourself, dummkopf!"

A rip in space opened up between Germany and Fluttershy, with the head of a chimera sticking out of the rip.

"Oh, how lovely!" The chimera said, "A new guest to join us in our lovely tea party! Oh, goodness gracious! What kind of tea party outfit is that?! That is just too professional!"

Germany was fuming that he was being mocked by a chimera. He didn't say anything, but the two saw that Germany was turning red.

"Discord, dear, I think he's easily hot-headed." Fluttershy said in concern, "Do please be easy on him."

"Alright, if you say so. Just once, okay?"

Fluttershy nodded, and with the snap of the chimera's claw, Germany's uniform poofed out of absolutely nowhere; he was now a naked, muscly man.

"Oh, darn!" The chimera said, "Wrong spell."

He snapped his claws again, giving Germany clothes back. This time, it was a totally different outfit: he was a dapper, aristocratic prince.

"Great, now I look like Austria." Germany sighed, putting his head in his hands.

The chimera soon took a seat right next to Germany, resting his head on him.

"Oh, how rude of me!" The chimera said, "How can I forget to introduce myself! They call me Discord, God of Chaos."

"I was about to strangle you to your death," Germany growled, "You better watch it, dummkopf."

"Oh, cry me a chocolate milk river!" Discord mocked, soon summoning a chocolate raincloud and a mug, sipping the chocolate milk that landed in his mug. "Ah, nothing beats chocolate milk in the morning."

"Discord, honey." Fluttershy warned him, "The tea party, remember?"

"Oh, yes, that's right!" Discord snapped his claws again as some pastries poofed on the table. "Eat up, you two. I made these with love, especially for dear sweet Fluttershy!"

The two munched on pastries and sipped on tea, while Germany was rather hesitant to even eat a pastry. He took an apple fritter and munched on it, noting how good it actually is. For once, Germany actually began to warm up to sweet little Fluttershy. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all!

"So, how was your day today, Discord?" Fluttershy asked, "Did you do anything nice?"

"Oh, of course! I was observing different universes and oh, it is so fascinating! You get to see so much happen outside of our reality!"

Germany spit out his tea upon hearing this, grabbing Discord's neck. "SO YOU WERE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR GETTING ME HERE?!" Germany screamed at the top of his lungs.

Discord was clearly choking against Germany's strength. "Let me go! Let me go!" Discord pleaded, "I can explain!"

Fluttershy was visibly upset and whimpered, giving Germany puppy eyes to not hurt her godly friend. His grip loosened upon seeing this, soon feeling guilt that he made Fluttershy upset.

"I...I must go." Germany stammered, making his way out of Fluttershy's cottage. He felt so terrible for hurting the friend of someone who was so wholesome that it must have felt like the guilt kicking in when you accidentally step on the tail of a dog or a cat. He had no idea where to really go to think about the choices he did, so he began to explore this universe he was dropped in. All he can really do was sit by a stream and look at his reflection in the meantime.


	2. Party Pony

He watched the fish swimming upwards in the brook, all while looking at his own reflection. It was something, at least. He sighed and moped, feeling so terrible for what he had done...until he saw a spunky, smiling pink pony in the reflection as well. He fell on his back, startled at once another pony.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie and my Pinkie senses said that somepony was really sad today for bad choices!"

Germany was freaked out that this spunky little pony appeared out of nowhere.

"Have a cupcake!" The cute little pony handed him a rather delicious cupcake that seemingly appeared out of thin air. Germany wasn't so sure if this was Discord's antics coming into play, hesitantly taking a bite. This cupcake was a nice, delicious apple cinnamon with frosting that also tasted like fresh, crisp apples. God damn, this was the best cupcake he ever had; even his baking skills looked like England's compared to Pinkie Pie's.

"Danke, Pinkie Pie." Germany said, "I needed this."

"Aw, does someone wanna talk about their feelings to me?" Pinkie Pie began bouncing around him, soon taking a seat next to him.

"Well, it's a long story. I don't know how I got into this...Equestria place-"

"Oh silly, this is Ponyville!"

"Ponyville..."

"Yep!"

"Anyways, I woke up in a wildlife sanctuary-"

"Oooh! You woke up in Fluttershy's sanctuary?! You sure don't look like a pony, so I can see why!"

"Ja...and this pony named Fluttershy took me in her home and then that menacing abomination named Discord was...well, messing around with me."

"Oh, so that's why you look like you came from Canterlot!"

"I guess you can say that." For once, Germany was smiling in this foreign land.

"And what did you do? I know you did something baaaaad~"

"...I strangled Discord with my bare hands."

"You WHAT?!"

"Well, he magically took my clothes and made me naked in front of Fluttershy. Then he gave me this outfit that my friend Austria would wear."

"Say, who is this Austria fellow?"

"Oh, he's my neighbor."

"And what is your name?"

"Germany."

Pinkie Pie grabbed Germany's hand and began to violently shake it. His arm was sore now, but he knew that he had to be gentle at this point. After all, these ponies are rather cute, not going to lie.

"So, do you like baking?" Germany awkwardly asked. This seemed to set off something within Pinkie Pie...

"Of course I love baking! I make cakes, cupcakes, pies, creampuffs, cannolis, cookies..." Pinkie Pie went on about all the pastries and sweets she makes in the world, until she ran out of names of pastries she would make. "...Brownies, pancakes, doughnuts, aaaaaand I make the best partaaaays~! Ohmygosh, I should have a party for you since you're here in Ponyville and that you're lost and confused and this makes a perfect time for a welcome celebration!!" Out of thin air, Pinkie Pie took out her party cannon and pointed it towards Germany.

"What the hell?!" Germany panicked, thinking that he was going to be hit by something. He braced for impact until he heard a loud BOOM!, but hardly felt anything. He only saw confetti flying all around him, with Pinkie Pie laughing with him.

"Aw Germany, you're so silly!" Pinkie Pie squeaked, "Ooh! Maybe we can bake an apology cake for Fluttershy and Discord together! They'll really appreciate it!"

"Ja...there's something about Fluttershy that I really like about her."

"Ooooh, someone's got a cruuuush~!"

"I AM NOT INTO BESTIALITY, DUMMKOPF!"

"I don't know what that is, but okay!" She hopped along with Germany into Ponyville as the other ponies passing by looked up at Germany, wondering what in the name of Celestia they are looking at.

Soon, they arrived at Sugarcube Corner and Pinkie Pie began to drag Germany to the back where she does her magic.

"You like baking too?!" Pinkie squeaked, "Because I love baking! I would practically die if I didn't make a single cake, pie, cookie, or cupcake!"

"Ja, I do," Germany answered, "Only when nobody is looking."

"Aw, but I think anyone can bake! Even I saw Bulk Biceps bake before!"

"YEAAAAAH!"

Germany grumbled, beginning to focus on making a cake by memory. He did have all the resources in his arsenal to make something nice for Fluttershy, so he decided to make a simple, chocolate cake. In fact, this would be a good opportunity for a little bit of cultural exchange between country and pony.

"Pinkie Pie, I need cherries."

"I gotchu!" She held up candied cherries, also seemingly out of thin air.

First, he began to make the cake part, by making a nice, delicious chocolate batter. Pinkie Pie watched eagerly, swishing her tail around like a puppy. As the cake was baking, Germany began to make the frosting; a rich, vanilla frosting that is to simply die for. Soon enough, the cake was done and let to cool off for a bit. Germany then began to layer the cake with the candied cherries and frosting, as the whole cake began to be covered in frosting. Some cherries were used as decoration as well, and Pinkie was marveled at this piece of art Germany did.

"Wh...what even do you call this?!" Pinkie asked, "I never looked at something so amazing in my life!"

"Black Forest." Germany answered, "My people make this all the time.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS BLACK FOREST?! WHY CAN'T IT BE CALLED LITERAL HEAVEN?!"

Germany shrugged, soon picking up the cake.

"Hey! You forgot the most important thing!" Pinkie Pie blocked Germany, holding up a tube of blue frosting.

"What do I need this for? The cake is done."

Pinkie gave him a look, until Germany realized that Pinkie Pie wanted him to write something on there. He sighed and placed the cake back down, soon writing "I'm sorry" with a frown on it. He was rather displeased that something he worked so hard on just had to be defaced like this.

"There! A real apology cake!"

"I'm gonna strangle Discord again if he doesn't give me my uniform back."

"Germaaaaany~"

"Fine. I won't strangle him."

The two got out of Sugarcube Corner, with Germany holding the cake in his hands as Pinkie Pie hopped alongside him.

"You know, I never saw some creature like you before!" Pinkie squeaked, "What even are you?"

"A country. I'm the country of Germany."

"Oh, that's so silly! Equestria is a country, yet there's nopony named Equestria! Or a yak named Yakyakistan!"

"It's too difficult to explain. You horses won't understand."

Pinkie paused, still hopping alongside Germany. "Okie dokie!"

The two continued their journey to Fluttershy's cottage, while Germany was especially careful to not drop the cake that nopony had ever seen before.

"You know, Pinkie Pie, you remind me of someone."

"Like who?"

"Well, you're like my friend Italy, only more pink, have four legs, and with more curlier hair."

"This Italy fellow sounds really fun, just like me!"

"Ja, you could say so."

Once the two made it to the cottage, Pinkie Pie knocked on the door furiously, soon hopping back alongside Germany. The door opened up, soon revealing Fluttershy.

"Oh! Pinkie Pie!" Fluttershy exclaimed, "What a surprise-!" She looked up and saw Germany, holding the apology cake.

"Oh? Is this for me?" Germany knelt down to Fluttershy's height, holding the cake to her.

"It's for strangling your friend," Germany said in shame, "I am very sorry; please accept this apology."

"Oh, Germany, how sweet of you! Oh, Discord! Germany got me an apology cake!"

Discord appeared in thin air, rubbing his paw and claw together while holding a fork and knife in his hand. "Ooh! A cake!" Discord exclaimed, soon examining the cake. "Aw, an apology cake for dear sweet Fluttershy! How nice!"

"Now please get me out of this gaudy prince outfit." Germany said, "I need my uniform back."

"Oh, alright." Discord snapped his claws, giving Germany his uniform that he wore originally back. Discord took the cake out of his hands and helped himself to a slice. His eyes widened at the bite, soon slithering down in absolute glee.

"Oh goodness! Black forest cake, an absolute treat!" Discord exclaimed, "My friend, you have captured my heart!" He stood up and kissed Germany right on the lips, soon going back to savoring every last bite of the apology cake. Germany cringed at the fact some creature of an unholy degree just kissed him, all while internally screaming in terror. He then looked down at Fluttershy, concerned if she were to accept his apology. The cute little pegasus nodded and smiled towards the man who got isekaied to Equestria.

"Apology accepted." Fluttershy declared, "Just...please be gentle on Discord. He has feelings too, you know. And I think you won him over with that nice apology cake!"

"Hey! Fluttershy! Pinkie!" A voice called out in the distance. Germany looked over and saw four more ponies and a cute little dragon running towards them.

"Fluttershy!!!" The cute little dragon called out,

"Spike!"

"Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, we came here as fast as possible because we were looking for you in the first place!" One of the ponies said, "Oh—well, we were looking for you, rather." She looked up at Germany, pointing her purple horn towards him.

"Look, sugarcube," an earth pony chimed in, "We never saw yall before, but everypony been spreadin' rumors 'bout apparently how you're gonna crush Ponyville or somethin'."

"What? But I'm only nearly two feet taller than you!" Germany protested, "What kind of person-I mean, horse, would say such things?!"

Fluttershy seemed genuinely upset that the locals would say such horrible things to Germany and hugged his left leg. "Maybe we can show everypony that dear sweet Germany isn't so bad after all!" Fluttershy said, "He's just a lost soul after all!"

"Ger...many?" A pegasus flew up to him and wheezed, "Are you for real now? Germany? It sounds just like....Germaney!" She began laughing so hard, that she couldn't control her flying and fell on the ground.

"Heh, Germaney." The little dragon giggled.

"Rainbow Dash, darling, now is not the time to laugh at such matters!" The unicorn in the group chimed in.

"But Rarity!"

"Don't mind Rainbow Dash, uh-"

"Germany."

"Ok, yes! Germany! Good to be your acquaintance, my name is Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship."

"Please tell me this is a joke, your majesty."

"Nope, not a joke! But there is no need to call me 'your majesty' after all; everypony says that to Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadance."

"Ah, so you're just...a unicorn with wings."

"An alicorn."

"Right, then."

"Twilight, aren't we supposed to take this...Germany fellow, to your castle?"

"Oh, right then!" Twilight Sparkle's horn began to glow, with all of the ponies huddling around Germany.

"Oh Gott, what is going on?!"


	3. The Meeting with Twilight and Friends

Germany soon saw himself in a whole other place that wasn't the outside of Fluttershy's cottage; instead, it almost looked like the inside of a cave. A large roundtable stood, also appearing to be made of crystal as well with a map of this foreign land that Germany was in. At this moment, it seeemed like Germany was just about to faint...in which he did.

"Easy there, sugarcube!" The earth pony ran back to catch him in her hooves. "No faintin' in Twilight's castle, ya hear?"

"Danke, danke..." Germany sighed, soon trying to adjust himself. "I don't know how I even ended up here in the first place."

"That's a question that fascinates me, Germany." Twilight Sparkle began, "Ponies like us have never seen your kind before, and thus is the reason we have been looking for both Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, since you two were the first to find Germany."

"Well, he did show up in my sanctuary all of a sudden," Fluttershy said, "Angel found him laying on the grass some time ago and just had to call me over!"

"Ja, but I do not recall how I even ended up here," Germany chimed in, "I woke up here suddenly. It cannot be a dream, because I would be punching myself if it was."

"Ooh, punching!" Pinkie Pie squeaked, "I'll punch for you!"

"Please don't, Pinkie." Fluttershy protested, soon looking up at him. "It's okay, Germany, Pinkie Pie is just like this."

"How much sugar does that horse eat, anyways?" Germany whispered to Fluttershy, "I've seen things but that horse...scares me."

"She practically swims in sugar, Germany. You did make a cake with her after all, didn't you?"

He nodded and got back into focus in Twilight's meeting.

"Germany, you may have met me, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie," Twilight began, "But now it's important to know the rest of my friends for reference."

"The name's Applejack, at your service."

"Rarity, honey. Pleased to be your acquaintance."

"Rainbow Dash, the coolest and awesomest pegasus!"

"Hey Dash, I don't think now's the time to brag. But hey, I'm Spike and uhhh, yeah, I'm clearly not a pony."

"Germany, now you know the rest of my friends," Twilight began, "It's very important for me to know what you are. Please, do describe your kind in as much detail as possible for the sake of knowledge for everypony in Equestria." She then levitated over a really long, blank scroll as well as a quill and a vial of ink.

Germany sighed, as Fluttershy let him sit on her chair by the roundtable. He sat down, soon with Fluttershy sitting on his lap. He felt actually relaxed for once, soon beginning to pet Fluttershy's mane. It did quite remind him of petting his dogs at home....

"I'm a country," Germany began, with Twilight Sparkle furiously taking note. "It's complicated, because we represent countries in my world."

"So, theoretically, there could be a pony here in Equestria simply called "Equestria"?" Twilight asked, "That's strange, but please do keep going."

"Ja. Like real countries, we're born, we live, and sometimes, we die. The ones that made us are called humans, or sometimes, people. These people are our bosses, and they can be good or evil. I assume your boss is a fair ruler, yes?"

"Actually, we have two bosses if you think of it," Spike chimed, "Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, though they're more responsible for raising the sun and the moon."

"Ah, so gods then."

"Well, we really don't call them gods, but okay!" Twilight paused, soon going back to her work. Germany continued to explain to Twilight about the concept of humanity as much as possible, as well as himself, the country of Germany, going in full detail of his people and culture. Fluttershy did enjoy being pet by Germany, until a spark of light shone right next to him. In a split second, Discord appeared right next to Germany and Fluttershy.

"You better watch it, bub," Discord growled under his breath, his eyes staring at Germany, "If you hurt dear sweet Fluttershy, you're dead to me."

"Discord!" Twilight exclaimed, dropping her quill, "What's this about?"

"Well, Twilight, I have had a rather interesting encounter with this Germany fellow here," Discord began, "After all, he did strangle me right in front of Fluttershy."

"Discord, he apologized, remember?" Fluttershy said as she tapped Discord.

"Oh, yes, that's right. Just a thing to bring up here. No salt intended, Germany." He then poofed his slice of Black Forest cake, as well as poofing a slice for Fluttershy.

"Well, it was because apparently Discord claims that he was the one responsible for getting me in this land in the first place," Germany chimed in, "Ja, it was wrong of me to strangle him, especially in front of Fluttershy."

"A wise choice to admit your faults, Germany." Twilight said, "Now, Discord, what did you come here for in the first place?"

"Well, right before I was strangled with those....hands," Discord explained, "I was going to say the true reason why Germany was here in the first place!"

"It better not be some kind of practical joke," Germany muttered under his breath,

"Oh no, no jokes and pranks. You see, as the god of Chaos, I have the ability to go through multiple universes and it just happens that Germany's universe had suffered from what I call a wormhole that seeped into Equestria."

"This sounds like a joke." Germany sighed.

"Oh no, Germany, let me educate you about quantum physics and other goodie goodies!" Discord snapped his claws and brought up a chalkboard, already drawn with extremely complex equations and a rather crude drawing of Germany himself floating in the wormhole.

"As you can see, this is a wormhole, and wormholes do all sorts of kooky things like appear suddenly. Then there's the rarity of said wormhole bringing someone like you here in Equestria in the first place!" Discord soon snapped a mortar board and a diploma, slapping it on Germany as he shook his hand. "Congratulations, Germany, for officially going through my simple explanation of wormholes only quantum physicists can only understand!"

"...Danke?"

Discord then changed out of his scientist outfit into a rather familiar outfit, then pulling one of his furs on his head abnormally long and into a curl. "Ve~! Ve~!" Discord said in a high pitched voice, "I'ma so proud-a you, Germany!"

Germany looked like he was about to lose it, until he looked over at Fluttershy, who gently put her hoof on him.

"Discord can get pretty kooky like that, Germany." Fluttershy reassured to him, "He only means well."

"He's mocking my only friend." Germany said, rather unpleased at Discord's act.

Discord then poofed out into the outfit of his beloved older brother, furiously shaking his hand again.

"Oh, brother Germany! I am so proud of you! Kesesesesesese~!" Discord attempted to sound just like Prussia, which made Germany even more uncomfortable in the first place.

"Discord, didn't we say no jokes?" Rainbow Dash butted in, "You know, I think I'd get annoyed if you did that to my friends."

"Finally, someone with common sense." Germany sighed in relief, "Thank you, gay pride horse, for speaking up for me."

"It's Rainbow Dash, my dude."

"That's it!" Twilight said in glee, "A wormhole into another universe! But how could he have even ended up in Fluttershy's sanctuary in the first place is a whole other mystery we can't understand, but there is one place in the Everfree forest where these kinds of things happen! All we need to do is to actually find a wormhole that brings back Germany to his universe!"

"Oh yes, like that sounds like the easiest thing in the world," Discord said, rather sly. "Only small critters go through those wormholes in the Everfree forest anyways because some universes have compatible creatures. Germany here isn't a compatible creature, and thus does not belong in Equestria."

"This is just so complicated!" Rarity complained, "I don't understand any of this at all!"

Germany sighed, soon resting his head on his hand, looking down at the map on the roundtable.

"Oh, Germany? What's wrong?" Fluttershy nudged him, soon going under his arm.

"This all sounds like a dream I cannot wake up from," Germany answered, "Perhaps I'm stuck here forever if this didn't sound like a fantasy."

Fluttershy then wrapped her wings around Germany, trying her best to comfort the lost soul. "Germany, I know how upsetting it must be to not be able to see your friends because you're in a different place, but I know that Twilight knows how to deal with all sorts of magic. Shhh, everything will be alright!"

Germany then picked up Fluttershy with all of his remaining strength and embraced her, with the pony folding her wings back and hugged him in return. "Danke, Fluttershy." Germany stuttered, "You're just like my dear sweet Berlitz."

"Alright!" Twilight said, "Tomorrow, we shall start our journey into the Everfree forest to find a wormhole!"

"What is even wrong with the Everfree Forest?" Germany asked, "It doesn't sound bad-"

"The Everfree Forest is one of the baddest, meanest places in Equestria, dude!" Rainbow Dash said, hovering over to Germany. "The nastiest creatures live there and the worst kind of plants breed!"

"I've seen worse."

"Like what? The Everfree Forest is pretty bad, but what kind of things have you seen that would even top the Everfree Forest?!"

"...War."

"Okay, you got me there."

"Germany, have you considered where you will be staying for the rest of the day?" Twilight Sparkle asked, "It does take a while to prepare the journey into the Everfree Forest, after all. Many ponies have gotten lost and never came back. Even rescue teams have gotten lost!"

"I think I will be with Fluttershy," Germany answered, still holding dear sweet Fluttershy in his arms. "She reminds me of someone special that I know."

"Awww, Germany!" Fluttershy squeaked, "You're such a sweetheart! I'd gladly let you stay over at my cottage."

"Now kiss!" Spike butted in suddenly.

"Spikey, that's just rude!" Rarity scolded him, "You wouldn't like it if someone said that to us, would you?"

"Sorry, I just had to."

"Now, Germany," Twilight began, "As the Princess of Friendship, now is the perfect time to explore Ponyville and getting to know the area. Perhaps Fluttershy can give you a tour?"

"Oh, I'd be delighted to!" Fluttershy said, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "It's a perfect exercise on the magic of friendship!"

"Ja, what she said."

"Now then, we will all meet here tomorrow in the morning," Twilight added, "Be sure to be ready for tomorrow, okay?"

Germany nodded, now knowing that he has ponies to help him out get him home. Now all that he needs to worry about is staying in a foreign land in another universe for a whole day...


End file.
